fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Game of Thrones and Riverdale
Game of Thrones Game of Thrones, the most phenomenal tv show to date. From episode 1 to episode 73, it kept everyone on their toes and their minds racing for answers and theories. If you haven’t seen the show I am so sorry you haven’t experienced a tv greatness or memes that come after an episode. Don’t worry I won’t spoil anything major in this post in case you plan to watch or are watching the series. Honestly, this show had nothing wrong, it never failed to disappoint. The cameos, the tragic killings (rip Red Wedding), and plot were something I and probably many people had never seen a tv show do before. As much as I could go on and on and praise this worldwide tv show, there is something that I think went the wrong way. Season 8. Now, I loved season 8, one of my favorite characters is Jamie. At first he was horrid, but then as episodes went on and seasons passed Jamie really started to grow on me and many others. Season 8, I was all for Jamie until he went back to... her. Jamie’s character development was one of the most extreme, that I felt the writers failed him. He overcame so many obstacles and for him to go back just destroyed whatever character growth he had. Same goes for Dany. Yes, she is the daughter of The Mad King, so it only seemed appropriate to show her similarities, but she didn’t have to follow her father’s footsteps and his actions. I think it would’ve been better if the writers went a different route of how it all ended. I understand though why the writers did what they did and I’m not trying to trash their masterpiece, I’m just a fan who simply has some critical feedback that I think would’ve made the show more satisfying to watch than it already was. Also, I need more closure from the final episode, especially Castle Black. Riverdale Riverdale one of the popular teen shows as of right now. I remember when the show first came out I was ecstatic and I’d be sure to watch the newest episode as soon as it aired, so the next day in my art class I could talk to my friends about it. This was one of the few shows I ever got really invested into. I never watched Gossip Girl, The Vampire Diaries, One Tree Hill etc. I did watch Pretty Little Liars though, but only made it to like season 4 because it just got boring with everyone being A. Anyways, the plot in season 1 of Riverdale was what got me, so intrigued in the first place. Small town murder of one of the richest people in the area and a group of teens solvng to figure out what it was? Count me in. Each episode had my brain thinking of who could’ve murdered Jason Blossom and what the motive could’ve been. When you think you had it, the show shut your theory down making the puzzle even harder to solve. Then the season came to an end and all the pieces were put into place. The problem I have with the show now is the plot. I think the show could be better if in Season 1 they didn’t solve who the murderer was just yet. Not to the point of where they just drag it on and add unnecessary drama, but a way where everything would connect together and carry on. Season 2 was alright, the first half of the season was hard to watch just because the action wasn’t all that, but then I think they redeemed themselves. Then Season 3 came and I felt like the plot wasn’t as amazing as it was in Season 1. Season 1 all the characters were connected in some way and ended at one spot in the end, but the next seasons there were subplots and different storylines that didn’t connect the characters like it had in Season 1. Archie and Betty, two of the main characters, had different storylines that made it difficult to connect to the overall plot. Archie’s situation in Season 3 was being bailed from jail and then ending his ties with Hirame Lodge, while Betty’s situation was about The Farm and the corruption that was going on over there. I think the only character who helped the plot was Jughead because his whole focus was what the season was about, which was D&D (Dragons and Dungeons). Archie never really had a full tie on that plot, yes he did have some things here and there, but his main focus wasn’t with that. It was staying out of the drama and building his boxing career. Riverdale could have had more potential if the plot wasn’t all over the place and if the characters were still connected as they were in Season 1. TV.